deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanging the Drapes
"Hanging the Drapes" is the 10th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Valentina worries Remi will hate her when he returns from rehab, and Rosie wants Spence to defend her honor after Adrian propositions her. While Taylor and Michael have exciting news, Marisol learns her son was caught up in nefarious activities, and Carmen has trouble going through with a favor for Alejandro. Plot Rosie waits on the Westmores as they have a highly argumentative dinner, with Peri making an effort to fix her marriage and Spence taking very little interest in doing so, to his maid's annoyance. Peri is finally able to admit that she's a raging bitch and wants Spence to admit that he's a wuss who fears confrontation, leading to more yelling that Rosie tries her best to calm down. Later, Rosie is at the market when she's approached by Adrian Powell, who expresses a clear interest in hiring her to have sex with one of his rich friends. She is disgusted and drives away as fast as she can to tell Spence, who simply says that at least it's over now and she doesn't have to deal with Adrian again. She comes to the conclusion that Peri is right - he is a wuss - and she goads him into defending her honor by saying that Ernesto would have hit the creepy old man because she was his wife and she belonged to him; she forgets, she does not belong to Spence. Spence proceeds to watch some episodes of his soap and sees how brave his character is, giving him the courage to storm over to the Powell house and confront Adrian. After Adrian calls him a hypocrite, Spence tries to punch him, only to end up slipping over and hitting his head. Peri tends to him when she learns that he has a concussion, and he thinks she's going to want to laugh at him when he tells her how he got it. However, she doesn't think it's funny that he attempted to defend a woman who was being sexually harassed; in fact, she finds it gallant as hell, as well as proof that their marriage is fixable. They kiss as Rosie watches from afar, looking saddened. Valentina is worried that Remi might be mad at her as she, Zoila and Genevieve prepare to welcome him home from rehab. Zoila tells her daughter that if he's mad at her for doing the right thing then he's too stupid to love; luckily, when Remi returns along with his father Philippe, he approaches Valentina and he thanks her for saving his life, then kissing her. Later, he approaches Zoila and asks for her permission to date her daughter, but Zoila says that the real person whose permission he needs is Valentina's father, Pablo. Remi proceeds to attend a dinner at his new girlfriend's house, though she is thrown off when it becomes apparent that he didn't know her surname was Diaz. This leads to her yelling at him during the meal, pointing out that she knows every little thing about him while he knows so little about her; she storms off to her bedroom and, after Remi leaves, Zoila approaches her. Valentina reveals her fear that Remi just sees her as the help because he only ever sees her when she's acting as a maid. Zoila proposes an obvious solution to this problem: that Valentina simply quit. Valentina decides that this would be best for her budding relationship. Meanwhile, Philippe approaches his ex-wife and invites her out to dinner with him. Genevieve is suspicious of his intentions but ultimately agrees, though she does promise to stab him in the neck with her fork should he spend his time staring at a pretty waitress. Marisol and Ida meet with Eddie to ask him which of his friends may have gotten Flora pregnant, but he reveals that Flora never met any of his friends. However, he does remember a significant party, but he refuses to discuss the details in front of his mother. She is forced to leave while he confesses to Ida, and Marisol returns to the Stappords' where Taylor comes home and announces to her husband that she's pregnant. He is overjoyed, though he becomes nervous when he hears she's going to start telling people right away because he fears that Olivia might find out, and he believes that he owes her the dignity of telling her himself. As such, he proceeds to visit her at her home to announce the news, telling her that he's very happy which she says is all she's ever wanted. Obviously, she still loves him, and he requests that she stop; unfortunately, Olivia doesn't know how. Meanwhile, Marisol learns from Ida that Eddie used to support himself by selling drugs along side his friend Brad Valera at the swanky parties they'd work as waiters for Beverly Cuisine catering, and Flora met some of their clients. Marisol, trying to get over her disgust that Eddie would sell drugs, proceeds to convince Taylor to throw a dinner party to announce her pregnancy properly, then prompting her to hire Beverly Cusine to cater the party so that she can talk to Brad and find out who the father of Flora's baby was. Carmen is telling Alejandro that Odessa is going to be gone for longer than expected and he grows awkward because there were certain jobs that Odessa would do for him that he considers to be intimate. Carmen wonders what she did, and Alejandro reveals that Odessa shaves him; Carmen says that she can do the same, but then she learns that the area he'd like for her to shave... is his back. As she proceeds to tell the girls at lunch, it's like if someone "crossed a werewolf with a Kardashian", and Marisol suggests that she ask for a raise in exchange for the shaving, but make it so big that he refuses to meet it and is forced to go to a salon instead. However, to Carmen's shock, Alejandro stipulates to her $250 increase, and then, because she is so disgusted, she ends up closing her eyes as she begins to shave and ends up cutting him. He wonders why, and she reveals that she finds back hair nasty, which he finds extremely hurtful. Later, he is seen waiting for his date to arrive when Carmen approaches him to apologize. While they make amends, she points out how closed off he is and wonders why that is. He tells her that many have betrayed him in the past, but she believes that, while she understands him not wanting to show people his back, he shouldn't be afraid to show people his soul. He takes this to heart and proceeds to introduce Carmen to his date: Scott. Carmen is surprised to discover that her boss is gay, which he says no one knows about. The Stappords' dinner party commences and Genevieve arrives along with Philippe, as well as Remi and Valentina so as to make the event a family outing. Taylor is annoyed by the extra guests but Marisol calms her nerves and works the door, going on to meet Eddie's drug dealing partner Brad. While Michael announces Taylor's pregnancy, Marisol approaches Brad to ask him questions about Flora. He ends up revealing that, at a party, Flora was all over this rich client of theirs as soon as Eddie's back was turned. He doesn't know the client's name, but he's able to point him out as one of the dinner party guests: Remi Delatour. According to Brad, he liked coke and could afford a lot of it. He's the father of Flora Hernandez's child, and Marisol is utterly shocked by this. However, this news is soon overtaken by another shock as Marisol then spots Olivia hanging by the neck from a tree in the Stappords' garden, in full view of the window. She came there to kill herself after Michael spoke with her, and Marisol proceeds to alert her employers. Remi is the one to grab the knife to cut her down and, as Marisol stares at him with the knife, now seeing that he could be the killer, Taylor watches sadly as Michael cries, heartbroken, over his unconscious ex-wife, begging her not to leave him. Trivia *Although credited, Rebecca Wisocky (Evelyn Powell) and Wolé Parks (Sam Alexander) are absent from this episode. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x10 (Hanging the Drapes) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 110 01.png Promo 110 02.png Promo 110 03.png Promo 110 04.png Promo 110 05.png Promo 110 06.png Promo 110 07.png Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 12.png Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 14.png Promo 110 15.png Promo 110 16.png Promo 110 17.png Promo 110 18.png Promo 110 19.png Promo 110 20.png Promo 110 21.png Promo 110 22.png BTS 110 01.png BTS 110 02.png BTS 110 03.png BTS 110 04.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes